Discover Love
by LilFantasy
Summary: What happens when the love between Alya Malfoy and Albus Potter is hanging on the line because of their parents dislike for each other? They turn to McGonagall of course, who thinks of both the kids as family. What happens when McGonagall takes their parents back in the past to show them parts of Alya and Albus' relationship? Will they understand after?
1. Beginning

**A/N: So I know I haven't really completed any long length stories but I'm hoping this will finally be the one I finish! I think this will be easier for me because I don't have to go in order on how I do things as long as the beginning and end are in order. I think that was my problem with my other stories, I had so much ideas for the characters that everything just wouldn't come out right together and didn't flow together right when I tried putting it on paper. So yes this is a little like one-shots in between the story so it kind of skips around a little but it all goes together. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything related. I only own my OC Alya…except for her last name of course. **

**Please read, FULL Summary:**

It has been years since the war ended, but of course there were still Death Eaters who believed Voldemort would somehow come back like he did before, and there were still families and people who still had the same beliefs. A lot of Pureblood families still thought Muggles and Muggle-born to be scum under their shoes, but one family made sure to change their ways for the better, except of course when it came to dealing with Harry Potter and his family, which now included the Weasleys the minute he was married to Ginny Weasley. Other than them, the Malfoys thought of Muggles and Muggle-born to be equals.

But what happens when the love between Alya Malfoy and Albus Potter is hanging on the line because of their parents dislike for each other? They turn to McGonagall of course, who thinks of both the kids as family. What happens when McGonagall takes their parents back in the past to show them parts of Alya and Albus' relationship? Will they understand after?

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

It was a normal day for the students at Hogwarts, classes were over and it wasn't long before dinner started so the students at Hogwarts were either with their friends or trying to get their work out of the way so they could enjoy the upcoming weekend. Unlike those students though, Alya Malfoy and Albus Potter were in the Headmistress office.

"Is there anything you could do McGonagall?" Albus asked the Headmistress hopefully, the only times he was allowed to call her McGonagall instead of Headmistress was when he came to visit her in her office or if he saw her outside of Hogwarts, the girl next to him, Alya Malfoy was also allowed to do so except she never saw the older woman out of Hogwarts since her family wasn't close to her like Albus'.

"Usually I wouldn't get in the middle of my students romance life but, seeing as I think of you and Alya like family, I guess I could do it just this once"

The sixteen year old teens turned to each other with matching grins on their faces; McGonagall couldn't help but smile at seeing them happy. Behind McGonagall sat the portraits of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape who were both Headmasters of Hogwarts, even if Snape wasn't one for long. They watched everything that went on in the office, and both were shocked when a Potter and a Malfoy came to McGonagall and told her of their problem, their parents didn't approve of their relationship and the teenagers feared that they wouldn't be allowed to see each other anymore.

"HEADMISTRESS!" Was shouted by different voices as the doors to the office flew open

There stood five panting teenagers, everyone in the room turned to stare at them, even Dumbledore and Snape looked up to stare and were once again shocked to see all of them together, and were even more shocked when they realized what they were all trying to shout at once. They wanted to make sure the Headmistress helped Alya and Albus. They supported the relationship.

"Children! I have already agreed to help Ms. Malfoy and Mr. Potter so please, Mr. Potter, Ms. Potter, Ms. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Malfoy relax" All the children grinned at the older lady calling them by their last names, since all of them shared the same last name with at least one person in this room, it amused them that she would use their last name.

McGonagall waved her wand and produced seats for all of the teenagers

"Have a seat James, Lily, Rose, Hugo and Scorpius" She told them, all of them quickly scrambled to grab a seat, Lily even pushing James out of the way so she could sit next to her brother Albus.

"Now, I have already contacted all of your parents who will be here shortly. Before you ask what I have planned, I will let you know when they do come; I will be asking all of you children to leave. I think it will be better if none of you were present after to see if they have changed their minds."

Just as Rose was about to raise her hand and ask if that meant her parents as well, and to ask why they would be coming if they were, the fireplace roared and there stood Harry Potter and Ginny Potter and as soon as they moved out of the way, Ron Weasley and Hermione Weasley stood in their spot. Once they moved out of the way, the fireplace roared again and out came Draco Malfoy and his wife, Astoria Malfoy. Dumbledore and Snape couldn't help the smiles that formed on their faces at the sight of the adults, but of course Snape quickly hid his smile before anyone could see.

"Now children, you may leave" All the teens groaned as they wanted to see what she had planned for their parents, on the way out all the teens made sure to hug their parents before heading out of the doors, McGonagall making sure to close them with her wand and casting a spell to make sure they wouldn't try and listen through the door.

"Please all of you have a seat" All the adults took the seats their kids had just left, both families making sure to seat the farthest from each other they could. This of course made McGonagall and the people in the portraits roll their eyes.

"I brought you all here today because Alya and Albus asked me to help them with their parents…hate for each other" Draco and Harry sat up more at this, while their wives rolled their eyes, sure they had a dislike for the other family but they didn't care much if their children went out. Only Draco and Harry really cared.

"Excuse me McGonagall, but what does this have to do with me and Hermione?" Ron asked raising his hand slightly as if he was still in school

"Well seeing as what I'm about to do would be hard to explain if say you were to ask Harry later which I know you would do" Ron's face turned red under McGonagall's stare and even more red when he realized everyone else was giving him the same look, while Hermione just shook her head slightly at her husband "I thought it would be best if you were present for it, and I thought Hermione might like to know also seeing as you are all still very close"

McGonagall could see Draco and Harry about to say something so she raised her hand to stop them from speaking

"I know you two are probably going to deny it and make up some excuse, or still argue with each other like you are still children, but I would ask you to wait until what I'm about to show you is over"

"Show us?" All of the adults in the room questioned, even Dumbledore and Snape were curious.

"Yes, there is a very complex and rare spell that can be used to put people in a dreamlike state and send them anywhere and show them anything the person who cast the spell may please. Now while I do this spell no time would have passed so there will be no need to worry about how long this will take."

"What are you showing us?" Harry asked curiously, he had never heard of this spell and if he can go by the look on Hermione's face, she hasn't heard of it either.

"I will be showing you parts of Alya and Albus' relationship. Hopefully by the end of this your thoughts on them would have changed and you could see that those two kids love each other and that is all that should matter" Draco scoffed at this, which made McGonagall send him a small glare.

McGonagall raised her hand in the air and muttered a spell that no one in the room understood, sparks shot out from her wand and suddenly what seemed like glitter filled the room, she made sure to cast the spell around the whole room to make it easier, but that also meant the portraits of Dumbledore and Snape were included in the spell, and soon everyone's eyes got heavy.

**A/N: I hope you liked it, I enjoyed writing it. Reviews would be nice but don't worry it's not needed :D **


	2. Meeting

**A/N: Sorry if this took long! I had trouble when it came to switching between all three of their thoughts and such. Read on! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related**

A new school year was always filled with different emotions, but looking closely you would see that unlike most kids going back to school or starting school, the students going to Hogwarts, were mostly excited to be going to back to school or starting. On the platform where the Hogwarts Express was, was full of parents saying goodbye some in tears some with smiles on their faces as they hugged their kids goodbye and waved to them as they got on the train. Most of all it was filled with kids of all ages full of so many emotions, the kids going back couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts and couldn't wait to see their friends while the ones starting at Hogwarts were excited but most of all, nervous.

And that was no different for the Potter family and the Malfoy family.

On one side of the platform stood a family full of blondes, except for one Astoria Malfoy who had brown hair unlike her husband and children, she looked out of place, sometimes even thought of how her own children didn't really look like her but still she hugged her children who were both starting at Hogwarts, with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face she finally let go and leaned into her husband, Draco Malfoy as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Mum you really don't need to cry-"started the blonde haired girl who rolled her eyes at her mother

"You can still write to us-"said the blonde boy who followed his twin sisters eye rolling at their mother

"And you'll see us at breaks "continued the girl

"Alright kids, no more bothering your mother, you know she'll miss you guys" Draco lifted a hand and ruffled the twins heads who both scowled at their father for messing up their hair, a look that could mirror their fathers.

"Fine" both of them said in unison then both stuck their tongue out at their father who only ruffled their hair one again to annoy them, which of course earned him another look.

"I need to talk to you both about something before you go off" Draco leaned down so he was eye level with his children, a serious look on his face "I know you two are excited about making friends this year but there are certain…people I would like for you two to stay away from, okay?"

Astoria looked down at her husband; if looks could kill Draco Malfoy would have died right then and there. She knew who her husband was talking about and didn't like it one bit, she knew he didn't like it that his father told him who and who he can't be friends with, so what right did he have to go and do that to his own kids?

"Who?" they both asked, questioning looks on their faces

"A boy named Albus Potter is starting Hogwarts this year too, there are other people in his family already going to Hogwarts and two others who still haven't started Hogwarts, but since Albus will be in your year and you will most likely have classes with him, I wanted to tell you both to stay away from the Potter boy, nothing good will come from it"

As Draco stood up after hugging the twins, both of them were thinking different things from the other. Scorpius Malfoy was slightly angry at the fact his father didn't want him to be friends with a boy neither of them had met, Scorpius sometimes heard his father complaining about the Potters especially Harry Potter who Scorpius knew was Albus' father. What right did his father have to tell him not to befriend a boy who he never met; who said Albus would be like his father if that was why his father didn't want him to befriend the boy. On the other hand, Alya Malfoy wasn't angry at her father in the slightest, her father made one thing clear,

Stay away from Albus Potter.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

On the other side of the platform stood the Potter family, what the other family didn't know was they were both talking about the same thing.

Harry Potter bent down in front of his nervous looking son, giving him a smile and pulling him into a hug but as soon as Harry let go of his son, he looked behind him to make sure his wife Ginny was too busy trying to keep their daughter Lily from wandering off in excitement, she certainly would get angry at him if she knew what he was about to tell their son.

"Albus I know you're nervous about going to Hogwarts but I want to tell you it doesn't matter what house you end up in, even if it is Slytherin so don't listen to James' teasing. But I need to make sure of something, don't tell your mother alrght?" Albus nodded his head, giving his father a confused look "There are twins starting this year too, Alya and Scorpius Malfoy. As much as I hate to tell you who you can and can't be friends with, I would be glad if you would not befriend them, their family only means trouble and I want your years at Hogwarts to be trouble free"

Harry made sure to keep his voice a whisper if Ginny were to overhear, but to his luck she was still fussing over Lily who was trying to run after a paper bird that just flew by her face. Albus on the other hand was trying to process what he was just told. Many emotions ran through him, angry that his dad was telling him who he can't be friends with when making friends was one of the exciting things, upset that it would not make his dad happy if he was to befriend the Malfoy twins, but most of all confused. Why did their family only mean trouble? Sure he heard stories of the Malfoy family but Albus also knew times have changed, people have changed, and he was sure these Malfoy twins were different and he knew for a fact his dad never met them, so how did he know they would be trouble?

Albus was suddenly excited to meet the twins, he couldn't always please his father he realized, and as Albus gave his parents and Lily one last goodbye hug, he walked towards the train with a smirk on his face that rivaled any Slytherin smirk.

Albus made it his mission to befriend the Malfoy twins.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Finally, all the first years were in the Great Hall, in two separate lines waiting to be sorted into their houses. Chatter between all the first years kept going on though, some sharing their nervous feelings, others were sharing how excited they were, but most of all talking about how they would get sorted. Some talking about fighting a troll, taking a written test, and some as silly as fighting to the death which made kids nervous, until the Sorting Hat was pulled out and names started getting called by the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall.

"Melody Aarons" A short girl with bright red hair nervously sat on the stool and jumped as the hat called out

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"David Brent"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Victor Campbell"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Connor Denzel"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bethany Effie"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Devon Flint"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Alya Malfoy" With her head held high, and confidence shown on her face, Alya walked up and sat on the stool, waiting for the hat to be places on her head.

_Ah I was waiting for a Malfoy to finally come, but I expected a boy, oh a twin brother? Well well Hogwarts is sure in for a treat. I see loyalty for Hufflepuff, bravery for Gryffindor, and even the smarts for Ravenclaw. But oh no, none of those fit you like Slytherin does, very cunning indeed._

"SLYTHERIN!"

Alya jumped off the stool, giving a quick smile to her twin brother that only he noticed, then a smirk immediately replaced her features as she walked over to the table that was clapping, making sure to nod and high five people back as she walked over to an empty area and sat down. Now she hoped Scorpius would end up with her, the hat wouldn't separate them would it?

"Scorpius Malfoy" this caused people to give each other confused glances, two Malfoy children was something that didn't happen, especially twins, and even more that one of them was a girl. Everyone knew Malfoys never had girls.

Scorpius unlike his sister was nervous as he sat on the stool, trying to ignore all the eyes on him, and almost jumped as the hat started talking.

_You my boy, are different from your sister but you both have the amount of cunning enough for a Slytherin, and other qualities that fit a Slytherin, but unlike your sister, I think you would fit better in Ravenclaw, maybe even Gryffindor. What's that? Ah I see, you want to be with your sister. Well in that case_

"SLYTHERIN!"

Once again cheers came from the Slytherin table as they got another housemate, Scorpius immediately sat next to his sister, Alya quickly giving him a hug and both letting out a breath they didn't know they were holding in.

"Tinsley Nott"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Natalie Patil"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Rachel Phillip"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Albus Potter"

This caught the attention of the Malfoy twins, they both looked carefully to see a normal looking boy sitting on the stool, what they didn't know was Albus was watching them carefully too as they both got sorted.

_My oh my, a second Potter boy. A lot of familiar names at this sorting. Well you my boy, I have the place just for you, no doubt about it. _

"SLYTHERIN!"

Gasps ran throughout the Great Hall, whispering immediately started before Albus could even get the hat off his head.

"RUBBISH!" Albus heard his older brother, James yell and he knew James was shouting other things but blocked them out, but he knew McGonagall was telling James to be quiet, along with everyone else in the Great Hall.

The Slytherins on the other hand all wore smirks on their faces as the shock quickly wore off, they had Harry Potter's son in their house. Clapping finally erupted from the Slytherin table which calmed Albus' nervous down a little, some patted his back as he walked past. He made sure to sit across from the Malfoy twins though; not noticing both of them give each other looks as he did.

"Rose Weasley"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus felt a little disappointed at this, Rose was his cousin but not only that, she was probably his best friend. As much as he wanted Rose to be in the same house as him, he knew she wouldn't fit in being a Slytherin, if anything Albus would have thought of her to end up in Ravenclaw. But Potters and Weasleys seemed to end up in Gryffindor…except him. Albus suddenly saddened at that thought, what would all his family say? James certainly wasn't happy with it; would James be angry at him?

"Laurence Zabini"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Not long after that, did the sorting finally end, McGonagall giving a short speech, then saying for the feast to begin. Gasps rang through the Great Hall as the first years were shocked by all the food appearing on the table while others wasted no time to dig into the food in front of them.

Suddenly, Albus stuck out his hand to the twins

"Albus Potter" he smiled at the both of them, nervousness suddenly filing his chest by the glare he was getting from the girl

"Scorpius Malfoy" Scorpius took Albus' hand in his own and shook it, the glare that was Albus was suddenly turned to Scorpius

What the boys didn't know, they were thinking pretty much the same thing. They knew as their hands connected that they just disappointed their fathers.

Alya glared at her brother, then look at their connected hands right before they let go. She looked between them, the glare still on her face. How could Scorpius do this? Their father told them not to become friends with the Potter boy, to ignore him, but here goes Scorpius, becoming friends with him as they talked on about who knows what.

"Sorry about my sister" she suddenly heard Scorpius say to Albus, this caught her attention

"It's fine, I'm sure she'll come around" Alya watched as Albus smiled to her brother and waved it off, for some reason this got her a little angry, well more angry then she already was

"Excuse me but I'm right here! And I most certainly will not come around!"

Albus was shocked to hear her voice, for some reason hearing her talk made chills go down his spine, not in a bad way of course, if that was the case then he wouldn't have this weird…feeling in his stomach. Alya noticed Albus quickly get a strange look on his face, but it was gone just as sudden as it came, she looked at Scorpius to see if he noticed it but he hadn't.

"Loosen up Lay" Alya scoffed at her brother, crossing her arms in frustration

"Dad will be disappointed and angry at you"

At those words, Albus looked between the twins and by those words it clicked in his head, their dad must have told them the same thing his had, right? It was really the only reason for Alya to be rude to him…or at least that's the only reason he could come up with.

"Who cares? We have always done what he told us, it's time to break free, let loose" Scorpius grinned at his sister who continued to glare at her brother, she knew he was right but she still didn't want to disappoint their dad, she liked knowing she made him happy not get him angry like Scorpius will be doing once he tells him that he became friends with the same boy he told him not to.

"Sorry to kind of butt in here but, are you by any chance talking about being told not to talk to me or anything of the sort?" Albus watched as they both looked at him shocked and decided to tell them "You see, my dad told me the same thing about you two"

"Then why in the name of Merlin at you talking to us!" Alya raised her voice, frustrated.

"Pretty much for the reason Scorp just said" Scorpius grinned as Albus said his nickname, only Alya had ever called him that, Scorpius called her Lay and she called him Scorp. It was what they called each other when they were little and couldn't fully say each other's names.

"Idiots! Well I'm certainly not being your friend, unlike certain people" she both looked at Scorpius and Albus as she said this "I will not disappoint my father"

Alya could pull it off and lie, but as she stared at Albus and watched as he joked around with her brother, she wished to be Albus' friend. But unlike Scorpius, she always was a daddy's girl and even though their father didn't get mad much, it still terrified her when he was.

And she wouldn't risk it, no matter how much she longed to have a friendship with Albus. Just like the one she was watching develop between her brother and him. She ate her food in silence, every once in a while glancing up at Albus with sad eyes.

Albus didn't miss the looks.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I'll try not to take forever with the next chapter, this one was longer then I intended it to be though lol **

**Reviews would be nice, but of course not needed but it is nice to get some even if it is just asking for more :P**


	3. Letters

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related**

This was a day the Malfoy twins and even Albus dreaded, the day when they were sure to hear back from their fathers about their friendship. There really was no way for their parents to keep them apart so there would be no friendship seeing as they were at Hogwarts while their parents weren't, and they were in the same house. But, even though the boys did go against their father's wishes, they both feared what would be said, and both were upset at disappointing their fathers. Not like Alya of course, who would probably be in tears at disappointing her father, which was why she refused to befriend Albus.

The three of them sat at the Slytherin table one day before classes, it has been two days since they sent out letters to their parents. All three of them pretty much containing the same information, except while Albus and Scorpius' talked about their friendship, Alyas letter denied her friendship with the Potter boy.

As the owls swooped down to drop the letters in front of the people they were meant for, each one of them froze at the sight of the letters, especially Scorpius once he spotted his letter not to be a normal letter, but a howler.

"So who goes first" Scorpius asked nervously glancing down at the howler

"Well I'm reading mine, since of course I have nothing to worry about" Alya said with a smug expression on her face as she glanced at the two boys across from her, Alya quickly opened the letter and read over its contents, but to be honest she was a little nervous at what was in the letter, but she didn't tell the boys what exactly was the last part she wrote in her letter.

_Alya, _

_I'm happy to hear that you ended up in Slytherin, to be honest I had a feeling one of you would end up in Gryffindor, which I wouldn't have minded of course but Slytherin IS the best house. I'm also happy to hear that you are having a good time at Hogwarts, but there is one thing we need to talk about and I think you know what that is._

_I read Scorpius' letter, but I'm sure you'll hear what I think about that when he opens his letter. The main thing I wanted to talk to you about is what you wrote at the end of your letter. I know Scorpius is going to go against whatever I say, but that doesn't mean I won't try to tell him not to be friends with the Potter. But I would be glad if you listened to what I said and not be friends with him. You mentioned the girls in your dorm, but didn't mention them as new friends, have you made any friends at Hogwarts? _

_Your mother says hi and that she loves you, we both wish you the best._

_Mum & Dad_

Alya tried to keep the tears away as she read over the letter more than once. She knew her father didn't mean it but she could read the coldness in his voice as he wrote the letter. She knew he wanted her to make friends, and she wouldn't admit it but there was a spark of anger at her father, she would have a friend if her father didn't tell her not to befriend Albus. In her letter she had asked if since Scorpius was friends with Albus, if she could be friends with him too. She knew that wasn't much different than telling him she was friends with him, but she still hoped he would tell her it was okay. She hadn't fully disappointed her father, but she knew it was still somewhat close to it, and the thought made her want to run up to her dorm and cry.

"Is everything okay Alya?" she heard Albus say to her as she still hasn't said anything since reading the letter

Slowly she looked up from the letter to the two pairs of curious eyes

"Everything is fine" she made sure to plaster a fake smile on her face, and she tried to keep her voice from cracking like it always did when she was about to cry but she knew that failed, and knew both of them noticed it but thankfully ignored it except for the looks Albus was giving her.

"I'll read mine" Albus picked up the letter and quickly opened it

_Albus,_

_First off I should tell you in advance that James had already sent me a letter about your sorting into Slytherin, actually he sent me one the night you were sorted. As you can probably guess, he isn't very happy about it and is demanding me to make you get resorted as if I can do anything about it. Unlike James, I'm perfectly fine with you being in Slytherin, I know there have been lots of horrible stories about your house but some great wizards and witches have come from Slytherin, not only bad. _

_Lily and your mum miss you terribly, ever since hearing of your sorting, Lily keeps asking where she will end up. _

_But onto other matters, I'm disappointed Albus. I know it probably is silly of me to be disappointed but, I told you not to become friends with the Malfoys and you've done it. Well, at least Scorpius. There really isn't much I can say on the matter, I can't control you being friends with Scorpius seeing as I'm not even at Hogwarts and you being in the same house doesn't help much. I would like it for you to listen to me Albus when I tell you not to do something._

_Love_

_Dad_

_P.S. Mum and Lily send their love, and say hi to Rose for us_

"Well that wasn't too bad, he'll get over it" Albus said as he finished reading, reading the parts out loud when it came to his friendship with Scorpius.

"Oh yay my turn" Scorpius said sarcastically as he slowly opened up the letter, or well howler.

_**SCORPIUS MALFOY HOW DARE YOU NOT DO AS I SAY, WHEN I TELL YOU NOT TO DO SOMETHING YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO GO OFF AND DO IT! I FORBID YOU TO CONTINUE THIS LITTLE FRIENDSHIP OF YOURS! I MAY NOT BE THERE RIGHT NOW BUT JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL YOU COME HOME!**_

The howler then ripped itself into shreds, as everyone in the Great Hall stared at the Slytherin table. Scorpius' eyes were wide open as he stared at the ripped up howler, his face as red as a tomato. Albus' cheeks were even red once he heard whispers with his name being mentioned in them, and then Alya who looked nervous.

Professor McGonagall finally yelled for everyone to go back to finishing up their food before they have to head to class and as soon as the eyes were off of them, Alya quickly jumped up off the bench not being able to hold in the tears anymore, she felt foolish for wanting to cry over a silly thing and wouldn't let either boys see her cry, even Scorpius.

"Where are you going?" Scorpius looked up at his sister, he knew something in her letter bothered her but knew not to ask her about it

"Going to head to class early" she didn't leave any time for either boy to say anything else before she raced out of the Great Hall

"I think I will too, see you later Scorp" Albus got up off the bench and patted his best mate on the shoulder before rushing out of the Great Hall in the same direction as Alya.

"What was that about?" asked Laurence Zabini a boy in his and Albus' dorm, who was also his cousin but of course he didn't know that until recently, apparently their mums are sisters but had a falling out which caused them to lose contact, so Scorpius and Alya didn't know Laurence was their cousin until the boy told them then showed them the letter from his father confirming it.

"No idea"

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Go away Albus!"

Alya sat on the cold corridor floor with her knees pulled up to her chest, students rarely walked through this corridor so it was the perfect crying spot, except Albus had followed her.

"No, just because you refuse to be my friend doesn't mean I'm going to just leave you alone by yourself to cry" through her tears she looked at Albus as he sat down next to her

"Obviously I don't want to be bothered if my own twin brother didn't even follow me" she flinched back as Albus reached a hand up to her face and wiped her tears away, she didn't know how much longer she could pretend to dislike him if he kept being nice to her like this.

"Yeah well I'm not Scorp and I guess I am stupid enough to follow you"

"You're not stupid" Alya mumbled under her breath, hoping Albus didn't hear but he of course did, it seemed no matter how quiet she talked he always seemed to hear.

Because she was looking down at the floor, she missed the smile that formed on his lips, Albus then stood up and reached out his hand for Alya to take, slowly she lifted up her hand to put it into his as he lifted her off the floor, both of them not even caring that she bumped into him.

"Come on, we'll miss class"

And together they walked off to their first class of the day, both not noticing they were still holding hands as they walked.

**A/N: Okay so originally, I wasn't planning on even doing this chapter, I was going to include the howler in the other chapter I was writing when I realized it would make sense to make a chapter containing the letters they got back from their parents. So I ended up opening a new doc and started writing this chapter instead of finishing the one I was writing, hopefully I can finish that one tonight and also post it :D Sorry if the scene with Albus and Alya was too short, there will be plenty more of them!**

**Reviews are welcome **


	4. Note: Character Video

**Hey guys! Sorry but this isn't a chapter but I just wanted to let you know even though this video is lame, I made a video of the characters for this fanfic and since it wont let me post the link on my profile I'll post the link here so you can copy and paste it**

watch?v=ENeWgWyhUZs

**Now if that doesn't work, you could always type in my youtube channel:**

**Foreseenable**

**Then click on my channel and of course click on the Discover Love Character Video**

**I'll try to put up the next chapter today! :D**

**~ LilFantasy**


End file.
